What My Puppy Wants
by Kokoro-Megumi-Chan
Summary: The highly unlikely Yaoi couple Shikamaru and Kiba have not done, IT yet. Kiba's going insane, how will this result? It is rated MATURE, for a reason. My first perverted Yaoi series.


Everyone had thought Shikamaru would be least likely to date Kiba. After all, Kiba was a as Naruto described, 'A Man Whore'. Where as Shikamaru was lazy and probably was least likely to involve himself in sexual activities or fornicate himself with 'Dog Boy'. Which was yet another title for the ninja. But, the group that had the formal title of 'Rookie Nine' two years ago, were a weird batch of Genin, now Chunin and Jonin.

Shikamaru laid back on his bed as Kiba sat on the floor and pouted, his eyes darting from Shikamaru, the then to the floor in front of him. " What's biting you in the ass, Puppy?" Puppy Kiba's pet name which Shikamaru had thought fit perfectly well.

Kiba blushed something he did rarely in front of Shikamaru. "Nothing." He mumbled. "Your frustrated, come on tell me." Kiba knew Shikamaru was tired, because of the academy and the work he had to do, but Kiba felt horribly neglected, and wouldn't say what was on his mind.

Sex.

Yes, that one word tortured Kiba especially because in the relationship he got none. Of course, they had slept together, but they hadn't done anything. They had seen, each other naked, French kissed anything you can pretty much imagine. But, it, that word Kiba, held back knowing Shikamaru didn't want to hear.

Wait, maybe he did, but poor Shikamaru was to embarrassed to say it! Kiba began plotting his moves.

In one quick movement, Kiba hovered over Shikamaru straddling him. Kiba slammed him lips over the pale lips of his lover. The kiss was deep and meaningful but, Kiba had not gotten what he wanted. Shikamaru had not become hard, and he even let Kiba win the battle of dominance with his tongue.

As Kiba pulled away, Shikamaru moved over so Kiba could lie down next to him. Kiba groaned, and turned to face the wall. "What's up with you?" Kiba grunted and waved his hand. "Nothing, nothing." As if that was suppose to reassure Shikamaru.

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Kiba. Kiba felt himself get hard nothing out of Shikamaru. What is a ninja to do, when his lover is not ready?

The next day, as Shikamaru was in the Academy Kiba felt awfully lonely. He watched as Naruto walked by. After Sasuke left, he seem almost not like himself not... Naruto like. He had matured. Kiba wondered if it was because of Sasuke. He also wondered if Hinata would take him.

His other teammate, Shino walked by with Kankuro another gay couple. Kiba sighed. He wondered if the two other couples had did it yet.

Kiba had found himself in the forest contemplating on what to do about his situation. Hands clamped over Kiba's eyes. "Guess who?!" A voice asked childishly. "Kaminari, your the only person who does this to me." Kiba stated. "Your no fun!" Kaminari exclaimed removing her hands from in front of his eyes. "So, what's wrong sour puss." Kaminari asked Kiba holding out 'puss'.

Kaminari was Kiba's childhood friend, as well his neighbor. She was quite small although she was older than him she was presently dating Neji.

"Hey, Kaminari?" Kiba called out to his friend. "Yes, Kiba-kun?" She asked ready to hear what ever he was going to say.

"Have you and Neji done...it yet?" Kiba asked looking down.

"K-Kiba! Of course we haven't she blushed a scarlet color. "Kaminari...who made the first move?" Kaminari thought about it for awhile. "To tell you the truth I'm not sure, I had kissed him and then, we just found ourselves down on the bed." She laughed and blushed darkly recalling the time. It took her some time before she shouted out "Hey!" realizing that Kiba had tricked her into admitting they had in fact done...it.

For a moment he thought about how that would look using his perverted imagination. He could never really imagine Neji being well, horny. It was like imaging his parents in their old age going at it. But, thinking about his friend and the elite Jonin going at it was absolutely 'HOT'.

"It's hot isn't it?" Kaminari asked who had begun to fan herself with her free hand.

Kiba turned red as if she was thinking about what he was thinking. "Yeah...Hey Kaminari what's in the bag?" It was Kaminari's turn to blush. "Um, well, it's a book...For Neji. Yesterday when he came home from a mission he was eying it when he came to say hi and I was in the book store..." Kiba nodded.

"So...Kiba, what was up with that question?" Kiba stared at his friend who hand now took a seat in a near by tree. "I wanted to know what was is in the bag that's all Kaminari." Knowing very well that she was not talking about that question. "Kiba, I mean it, are you and Shikamaru having some problems during your 'activities'? Or have you not done it, yet." Kaminari smiled laughing.

"But that can't be it, not with Dog Boy." Kaminari stated as if it was a fact, although she was one hundred percent wrong. Kiba looked away. "Shut your mouth Kaminari." Kiba snapped at the girl. "So, you two really haven't done it yet have you?" Kaminari seemed to contemplate the issue. "Your frustrated aren't you?" Kiba nodded leaning against the tree. Suddenly Akamaru came running. "Ah, sorry Akamaru I completely forgot about you." Akamaru glared at him.

Ever since Akamaru's growth spurt Kiba could no longer carry him on his head, and it was hard to remember that Akamaru wasn't always by him. "You should go take Akamaru for a walk or something... I got to go anyway, good luck with Shikamaru anyway!" Kaminari skipped off. "Sorry boy, just been busy."

Akamaru 'arfed' and began running. Again he was interrupted as his sister grabbed Akamaru. "Your to big for me to be chasing around all the time." His sister commented. "Kiba, Akamaru is going to be sent away for a little while okay. Something for Ninja pets that at this age, dogs need to attend." Kiba's jaw dropped. "What no way!?" His sister nodded. "I'm sorry Kiba." Kiba sat down under the tree feeling horrible.

"Dammit, I'll never finish my missions now." Kiba looked like he was about to cry. Shikamaru showed up out of no where and pressed his lips roughly on top of Kiba's. "What's wrong Pochi, you didn't tell me earlier."

Kiba looked at him, Akamaru has to go away for a long time. Shikamaru began to rub the tip of his nose on Kiba's neck and began lick every last spot on his neck. "Shikamaru, shouldn't you be at the academy?" Kiba asked right before Shikamaru pressed his lips down on Kiba's collar bone. A moan escaped Kiba's lips. "You want me to go back?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nobody said that." Kiba smirked flipping Shikamaru against the tree, their lips colliding again. "As much, as I would love to do this all day, Kiba, Tsunade-sama wants us." Kiba nodded eying Shikamaru as they walked to Tsunade's office.

"Hullo, you two." Tsunade said as Shizune tried to keep the Hokage under control. "I have a mission for you two." Kiba's eyes widened. " I don't have Akamaru, if I do not have Akamaru, I will not go on ANY mission whatsoever!" Kiba yelled detailing every syllable in the word. "Oh, really? Tsunade asked waving her hand all over nearly whacking Shizune in the head. " Then I will demote you to an academy student!"

Kiba's eyes widened again as Shikamaru put a hand on his shoulder. " What is our mission?" Shikamaru asked. Tsunade fell over unconscious. Shizune sighed. "Your mission is to find Kuro-Kumo Akira, Bring him here, ALIVE. You will be going to ,um, well, to the Land of the Butterflies..." Shizune whispered. "What?!" Kiba burst out laughing. " That's hilarious" Shikamaru dismissed them both and dragged the laughing Kiba out of the office.

The two boys went to go pack and set out on their mission.


End file.
